dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KanameTousen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon City Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KanameTousen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SergioVL (Talk) 01:27, July 11, 2012 Standardize the Wiki Myself and several other users have been trying to do exactly that. Our main model for a page has been the Earth Dragon for pure types, and The Flaming Rock Dragon for the hybrids. I've been trying to standarize them like mad lol. Dragon.queen 01:26, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :Oh alright, then I shall help you as much as I can ^_^. --I need more dark power! 02:23, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Strong/Weak Against? I agree 100% with your interpretation on strong against/weak again, that's exactly how I interpreted it. (Random question, is there a way to use the user talk to talk on the same page instead of bouncing back and forth between profiles? thnx!) 03:01, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Could you clarify what the Strong against means? Is it one or more attacks he has is strong against and element or that one attack of a given type is strong against one defense of a give type, such as fire versus water or earth versus electric rather than say a hybrid versus a hybrid. Zentau7 03:11, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :To 174.21.92.12: Sorry, until now the user's talk page is the only option. :To Zentau7: Yup, those are what I'm trying to say. Problem is I don't know the "Strong Against" term is referring to the first or second statement you just stated. And that's why I ask Dragon.queen about this. --I need more dark power! 12:52, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree that Strong Against refers to elements that a dragon gets x2 for hitting. And Weak Against refers to elements that a dragon gets x0.5 or x0 for hitting. Ex: Earth is strong against Plant and Dark. Earth is weak against Earth, Metal and Water. Hopefully that helps :) ::Dragon.queen 15:39, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :::OMG! That clears up a lot! Now I can start cleaning up messes for real. Thanks Dragon.queen \(^0^)/ --I need more dark power! 15:54, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Absolutely, :) Thanks again for all your hard work! Super appreciate it. And let me know if there's anything you need from me or quesitons :) ::::Dragon.queen 17:49, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok, before I go on an editing rampage I wanted to ask something. How can you add a new line to the Vital Statistics area? The is strong, weak and there should also be a no effect since every element except Ice has an element that deals it no damage, like how Electric doesn't affect Earth. Also for clarity, the best understanding I have is if for the sake of an example, an Earth Dragon is strong against something, that tells me he resists that type of damage, like how the Earth Dragon takes half damage from Earth and Fire. Weak against implies to me that the creature takes 2x or 4x damage from a type, like how the Earth Dragon takes 2x damage from Metal and Ice. All that said there should also be a No Effect line for whatever type of damage has no effect, like Electric against an Earth Dragon. I know there is a large point of contention over this matter and the standardization of it across the wikia so I don't want to raise a fuss changing things and overwriting someone else's work for no good reason. Is there someone else I should be talking to about this or do you have an idea what I should do? Zentau7 22:34, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :First thing's first, how to edit the "Vital Statistics"? See the "Source" and "Visual" tab at the very top of the page you're editing? Switch to "Source", then follow the format of the template and add the things you want. I'll do one page for you first as an example, you could then help with the other pages, sounds good? I think I'll use Wind Dragon page as an example. Secondly, just like what Dragon.queen said earlier, Strong Against refers to elements that a dragon gets x2 for hitting. And Weak Against refers to elements that a dragon gets x0.5 or x0 for hitting. Ex: Earth is strong against Plant and Dark. Earth is weak against Earth, Metal and Water. :If you need a visual example, http://dragoncity.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Dragon?diff=10141&oldid=9692 here it is. --I need more dark power! 13:30, July 16, 2012 (UTC) So, here's what I've been able to find out: The most active users lately have been myself, Zentau7 and KanameTousen. And we're all very discouraged by the vandalism and annoying comments left about game cheats on virtually every single page. And we all want to do SOMETHING about it! Comments are unable to be deleted, unfortunetly that's just the reality. However, users who commit vandalism and post obnoxious/offensive comments CAN be banned, but only by an admin. That leads to the next problem. I have identified the two admins: SergioVL and Wagnike2 and for some reason they have not been responding to our inquiries about admins, and granting those powers to us. So until they decide to grant us those rights, we are powerless to deal with the perpetrators of vandalism and spamming. That's all I got right now. Dragon.queen 18:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Totally agree, I seriously can't stand those comments anymore >=( --I need more dark power! 12:43, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Those comments should be deleted already.For me,hacking has no purpose for someone playing this game. This.Wiki.needs.Admins!!!MudDragonbabyforever 10:34, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :I know I know, but the only person who can appoint Admins are SergioVL and he rarely shows up. We'll just have to wait patiently =( . Actually the comments are the least of our concern, what we really need to do is stop the ongoing vandalisms. People are just so immature >.> --I need more dark power! 13:55, July 29, 2012 (UTC) How to get Poo Dragon? Thank you for your help, hope one of the matches work Ally.85 01:13, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Anytime ^_^ You can always ask me if you got any question. --I need more dark power! 11:34, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Legendary Eggs =/= Legend Eggs I just changed the title on the Eggs page to "Legendary Element Eggs" Does that clarify better? Zentau7 12:50, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Well, it does, but doesn't that make it a mouthful? --I need more dark power! 12:54, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Mouthful or not, it was the game designers that made that a problem. Our options are clarity or simplicity, I'm fine with either. You have a shorter version you would like? Zentau7 1:09, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::As stated above, I prefer "Legend Eggs", but if you like "Legendary Element Eggs", then so be it. --I need more dark power! 13:32, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Administration Hey, I'm sending you this message because you're a recently active user on this wiki. Staff have asked for a discussion on who should be an admin on the wiki. To add your thoughts, please go to this page, and add a comment. -- RandomTime 13:06, August 8, 2012 (UTC) My picture I saw you took a picture I uploaded and made it look like your own, and I'll have you know that I am the creator of that image featured in Hatchery and it shouldn't have "Added by KanameTousen" Amovist 10:07, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry for that. I know that picture is taken by you, but the Wiki System doesn't. And no, I did not make it look like it's mine. Unless you know how to remove the "Added by KanameTousen", which has just been resolved. --I need more dark power! 15:15, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Unable to post Hey man, I cant make posts or comments at all. You have any idea how I can fix that? Zentau7 15:25, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Hmmm, that's weird cause I can make posts and comments. I'm sorry I can't help much =( --I need more dark power! 15:01, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Dragon.queen's comeback Thank you so much. Who all are admins now? I'm sorry for suddenly being so quiet, was moving and had no internet! But I'm back now! Dragon.queen 13:00, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :It's no problem, really. Actually, I'm quite inactive like you are lol. It's ok, as long as you come back once in a while, no harm is done =). --I need more dark power! 19:40, August 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Congratz on being the admin Thanks! I promise I will keep up the work! Delandonland 13:51, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Keep up the great work and my job will be easy :) Zentau7 13:51, August 23, 2012 (UTC)